Do I get bonus points if I pretend that I care?
by Elsium.Awaits
Summary: Nat's world is beyond strange, living in a world where there are not only metahumans to worry about but where there is also Matt Murdock who is up to his usual stunts but now he has dragged Nat into doing the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Not much of Daredevil in this chapter but don't worry, his chapters are on the horizon! Please review, they are gold dust! But please nothing too hurtful!**_

"Do I get bonus points if I pretend that I care?" Nat asked sarcastically.

"I was just saying that I was going out tonight." Caitlin said innocently.

"Don't take it personally. I don't like anyone." Nat said and laughed.

As this was going on, Barry walked in.

"Please just tell me!" He shouted as he ran up to Nat and grabbed her waist.

"Holy Hades Barry! You need to introduce yourself before you grab a blind woman!" Nat shouted, she had been blind since she was young, Barry looked down in embarrassment but then chuckled and apologised.

When Barry had grabbed her waist, they had both turned red and looked down smiling. Barry let go and backed away slightly.

"I'm not going to tell you my proper name. You know me as Nat and that should be enough!" Nat said smiling knowing that Barry was desperate.

"I will do anything." Barry sighed, finally giving in. Caitlin started to chuckle here but tried to suppress it as much as possible because she knew Dan's full name but seeing Barry so desperate was just so funny. Barry shot Caitlin a mixture of a murderous and begging look. This made Caitlin laugh even more.

"Don't do it! Don't tell him!" Nat shouted. Her and Caitlin were best mates and they had been for several years. She could tell from her nervous laugh she wanted to tell Barry.

 **"** Odharnait!" Caitlin blurted out and Nat grabbed the white cane she uses to detect obstacles and hit Caitlin, she knew where she was because she could hear where her voice was coming from.

"Odd what! I see why you wanted to keep it secret!" Barry said laughing.

"I may aswell tell you it all now! Odharnait Sabia Aislin Aileas Bronte O'Boyle." Nat said trying to get the pronunciation across because everybody said her name wrong, "My mother really went full out with the Irish names."

"Wow. And now you have brought up the word Irish You're going to have to say it! Come on! Thirty three and a third." Cisco said. He did this every time anybody mentioned the word Scottish or any form of it!

"Tirty tree and a turd." Nat said giving in. She had a very strong Irish accent due to the fact that she was Irish and lived in Ireland most of her life and the others, especially Cisco, loved to wind her up about it.

It had reached lunch time and as usual, they went out for lunch. Caitlin and Nat always had lunch together as did Cisco and Barry.

 _(Barry and Cisco's conversation) (Caitlin and Nat's conversation)_

"I just love her cute accent." Barry confessed and Cisco stood up and shouted, "I knew it!"

"I just love his warm, caring voice!" Nat confessed to Caitlin and a small smile creeped across her face.

"And the way her long, silky hair matches her dark brown eyes." Barry said and Cisco sat down again and listened.

"And the way he isn't bothered that I am blind." Nat said Caitlin bit her lip to try and stop smiling.

"The way she covers her mouth when she laughs, looks down when she receives a compliment, the look of determination she had when she is in the middle of an experiment and the look of joy when she discovers something from it." Barry confessed smiling just remembering those small things he loved so much.

"The little whimper he makes whenever he trips up, the cute high pitch giggle he lets out when he is trying to keep his laughter in, the warmth from his body whenever it touches mine and the amount of effort he puts into bettering himself." Nat said getting overwhelmed by how much she wanted to be with Barry.

"The excitement in her voice when she is talking about the things she loves, the way she forgives everyone no matter what they have done." Barry said smiling and Cisco's eyes widened realising how serious he was.

"The way he lights up a room with the sheer amount of happiness he radiates, the way he is determined to make the world a better place and help everyone he can." Nat said. and Caitlin couldn't help but let out an "Aww".

"Beyond her hard, cold exterior, there is a beautiful and kind person and I love her." Barry finally confessed and Cisco ruffled her hair and awed.

"Beyond his laid-back, playful exterior, there is a soft, warm person and I love him." Nat finally confessed and Caitlin cupped Nat's hand's in hers.

"But what if she hates how much eyes go weird when I smile." Barry confessed.

"But what if he finds my accent annoying!" Nat said beginning to fret.

"What if she thinks I am stupid and that I don't appreciate any of the things she is doing for me." Barry said starting to worry about all of the little things.

"What if he thinks my eyes are boring and that when I braid my hair back, I look like a man." Nat said running her hands through her long brown hair.

"What if her and Cisco are laughing about me right now! At how stupidly warm I always am!" Barry said sadly and Cisco told him to not be so ridiculous.

"What if he is laughing about me right now with Caitlin... at the stupid way I walk or my weird name." Nat blurted out and Caitlin rubbed her back comforting her.

"What if she thinks I don't care about anything." Barry confessed.

"What if he thinks I am a horrible person." Nat said sadly and Caitlin told her she wasn't.

"What if this is a load of rubbish. That I am telling you everything I love about her and she is laughing at me as we speak!" Barry said sadly and Cisco put his hands on his shoulders and told her that he is perfect and nobody thinks those things.

"What if this is a load of rubbish. That I am telling you all of the things I love about him and he is laughing at me." Nat confessed and Caitlin cupped his hands in hers once again and told her not to worry.

Both Cisco and Caitlin gave Barry and Dan the same advice, to confess their feelings because they were certain that the other person liked them in the same way. And with that piece of advice, both pairs returned to Star Labs to resume work.

An awkward silence fell among the group and Cisco attempted to break it, as per usual, "Did you see that new film? The one that came out the other week?" and in response Nat chuckled, Cisco was confused at this and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Well I don't tend to watch films." She said.

"Oh.. oh yeah... I'm sorry... I forgot!" Cisco said and in response Nat chuckled again as she grabbed her white cane and walked to her lab. She knew her way around the office so she didn't need to use her white cane, instead she just carried it at her side, it hurt her wrist a bit when she used it a lot.

Nat was indulged in her work, she always was. Science was always her biggest love, people always tried to stop her doing in when she went blind but she wouldn't let them. One of the major risks with chemicals is getting it in your eyes and becoming blind, she didn't even have to worry about that. She got the hang of it after a little while and a lot of chemical spillages. She was trying to pour Hydrochloric acid into a test tube, which is always the bit she struggles with and needs to put all her focus into, when Matthew walked in.

" Nat!" He shouted and put a hand on Nat's shoulder.

"Matt! What the hell!" Nat shouted as she spilled Hydrochloric acid everywhere, "Help me clean this up!" She said.

"Why? You spilled it." Matthew said whining jokily, he never really let anybody else see this side to him.

"I can't see where it spilt to can I?!" Nat said as her and Matthew began to laugh.

"Neither can I!" Matt shouted jokily and they both erupted in laughter and began to clean the mess up.

Once all of the acid had been cleared up, Matthew and Nat sat down with each other.

"So... what did you ruin my work for?" Nat asked chuckling.

"I was just wondering if you had spoken to Foggy?" Matthew asked.

"I'm just that amazing," Nat said chuckling, "And to answer the early question, no and no I will not be helping you to make up after whatever fight you just had." Nat answered and Matthew shrugged even though it was a very wasted gesture.

About 5 minutes after Matthew left, she heard the door open again and she yelped as Caitlin grabbed her and began to pull her, she guessed she was pulling her to the office to speak to Barry, she always tried to hide just how fine tuned her senses because well, she had always been told to. She only really needed to use her stick in new places, she had amazing hearing, but wouldn't be able to taste copper in the air from somebody's blood if there were more than a couple of centimetres away, therefore needed her stick to avoid falling over in new areas. It as if, if you took the information she could get from her other sense, you would get a blurry painting, with sections missing.

Nat came to a sudden stop, she figured she was in front of Barry, she knew she was in front of somebody because she could hear somebody else's heartbeat other than Caitlin's and her own.

"Hey Nat." Barry said looking down.

"Barry! Hey!" Nat replied smiling warmly.

"So erm... want to see a movie sometime?" Barry asked.

"I would if I could yano...see anything." Nat said chuckling.

"Oh...yeah...erm...sorry..." Barry said realising the awkwardness was unbearable.

"I'll see you later." Nat said with slight distaste in full realisation that her and Barry were never going to work.

About a minute after that conversation died, Nat felt somebody grab her arm, she heard the footsteps leading up to her but was never expecting anyone to grab her so she yelped.

"It's Caitlin!" Caitlin said quickly, "How did that go?"

"It died. It's not going to work." Nat admitted.

"They never do with you do they?!" Caitlin said and they both chuckled and continued walking.

"Well that's the thing, two puzzle pieces can fit together perfectly, but that doesn't mean that they the pictures printed on them will." Nat said shrugging.

"For such a mean person. You can get pretty damn deep!" Caitlin said chuckling and Nat just shrugged and flicked her hair jokily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reading on! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! This is more of a Flash chapter but the next one will definitely be Daredevil! Please leave a review, they mean so much- nothing too hurtful though please!**_

"Guys! I have to go!" Nat said grabbing her white cane and getting up.

"What? Barry has just left! Do you not want to stay and see what happens?" Caitlin asked.

"No. No. I'm late for... for something... I just have to go... I'm sorry... I'll be back later!" Nat said as she tried to hustled out the door. She really needed to think of a good excuse for leaving in such a hurry, she decided to think about that on the way home.

She got onto the street and managed to get a taxi, it is a lot more difficult to do when you are blind. She hurried into her apartment and quickly got changed out of her usual, formal work clothes into all black, flexible clothes, well as quickly as she could. She then bolted out of the door, leaving her white cane behind and ran to the old abandoned factory that she knew Barry was currently in, she already knew the way and used her hearing and sense of smell to detect obstacles, about 2 minutes into running, she heard an oncoming car and slid over its bonnet. 4 minutes later, the smell of bricks hit her nose, she knew she was coming up to a brick wall, she jumped onto the left wall and then grabbed on to the edge of the roof of the building on the right using her momentum from the previous jump. She pulled herself up and continued running towards the scent of smoke. The factory had been abandoned for years but for some reason it still smelt strongly of smoke, well it did to Nat at least. Finally, she arrived at the building and could smell rusty metal underneath her, presumably a balcony used by those who used to work there, she couldn't hear a rattle from the wind shaking it even slightly so she assumed that if she jumped down, nobody would hear. She took the risk and jumped, landing without a sound, crouched on the floor.

She creeped in through a window in the wall of the factory that was open and accessible from the metal balcony and saw Barry fighting the leader of the group. It was the perfect combination of people Barry targets and those Nat targeted. The leader was a metahuman, he could control water. The other two in the group were not, instead they trafficked children. Barry was fighting the leader up by the abandoned machines whilst the gang members were trying to sort out money at the back of the factory. Nat could hear them, she creeped up on the balcony that was above them. She suddenly jumped off and ambushed the two people. As she jumped down, she grabbed onto the neck of one of them and brought him down with her leaving him on the ground whilst she rolled to stand up. The second person, a woman, swung her fist at Nat but she grabbed it and flipped the woman over her shoulder. When Nat had gone blind her senses became fine-tuned. She could hear the attackers heart beat change when they were scared, or confident, or lying. She could also hear the beginning off their movements so would almost instantly know where she is being hit but sometimes, they were just unavoidable or she was distracted.

Suddenly the man lunged for her with a knife and it pierced her stomach, she grabbed his arm and twisted it at an unnatural angle, hearing a satisfying crunch and letting go, she then punched him, leaving him knocked out on the floor. The woman punched her in the face, she felt it cut her eyebrow but she quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her over her shoulder leaving her lay on her back, she began to shoot at Nat but she somersaulted and jumped with grace and dodged every bullet and stood over the female attacker, punching her in the face until she was fully unconscious.

Nat quickly looked over her shoulder to watch what was happening with Barry and the water-guy but they were no longer there, it could be assumed that Barry had returned to Star Labs. Nat quickly climbed out of the window she came in from and jumped from the windowsill to the roof and ran back to her apartment following the way she came. When she got there, she went to the medical kit. She knew that stab wound would need stitches so she took a swig of whisky and pulled out the needle and thread, this was another thing she should be terrible at but she was actually surprisingly good at. Soon she was stitched up. She couldn't tell how bad her face was after receiving the punch. She quickly removed the mask she uses to cover her face, she didn't need her eyes so she covered them as it is these that usually give away a person's identity.

She quickly had a shower and got changed back into the same black pencil skirt and dark grey button up shirt and black blazer and began to walk to work, white stick in hand.

Finally, Nat reached Star Labs and everybody was staring at a computer screen, "How is Barry?!" She exclaimed.

"Holy cow Nat! I thought we should be the ones to make you jump!" Barry said whipping his head around from looking at the computer screen and chuckling, Nat smiled at him to show him that she was happy he was safe.

"Nat! What happened?" Caitlin exclaimed and Nat just looked confused so she elaborated, "You've cut your eyebrow and it obviously bled pretty bad."

"Do I? Oh damn. I wasn't paying attention taking the bins out and I tripped." Nat said trying to locate the cut and blood on her face.

"You need to get someone to do that for you." Caitlin said and Nat insisted she was fine but Caitlin interrupted her, "Stop messing with it! It'll get infected. Come here and let me get you cleaned up." Caitlin said kindly as she guided Nat to a chair.

Nat must have blacked out, she would use the term "everything went black" but everything was always black to her. She awoke to feel hands on her and couldn't smell anything familiar, there was nothing she could use to identify the place or link it to one she knew.

"Where am I! Get off me! Where am I, I demand you to tell me where I am!" Nat started to shout as she threw her body about only to be held down harder.

"Nat. Nat! It's fine, it's me Caitlin, me and Barry. It's okay. You must have fainted, did you have breakfast?" Caitlin said in a smooth, calming tone.

"Where the hell am I!" Nat said grabbing Caitlin's arm.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! You're on the couch in one of the break rooms. I don't think you have ever been there. I should have led with that really." Caitlin said and Nat finally calmed down. She knew she didn't faint because she didn't have breakfast, which she actually didn't, but instead collapsed from blood loss. She could still taste the copper in the air from the stab wound on her stomach.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I have to get home!" Nat exclaimed sitting up.

"No! Nat. Nat you can't! Odharnait Sabia Aislin Aileas Bronte O'Boyle you cannot leave!" Caitlin said trying to sound in control. Nat paused for a millisecond but then continued to get up. She grabbed her white stick and stood up. She winced and lowered herself down a little bit but then began to walk out of the room.

"Nat. Where are you going! At least let me come with you, check you get home safely." Caitlin said, worrying as usual and Nat just shrugged and rolled her eyes, which was useless because she had her glasses on, "Whatever then but if you die on your way home, I'm not being held responsible." Caitlin continued and both of them burst out into laughter and with that Nat left.

Once Nat had reached her apartment, she went up to her medic kit and replaced the stitches in her stab wound. She finally had gotten sorted when she heard the familiar, monotone voice saying, "Mildrew...Mildrew...Mildrew" she knew immediately it was her phone and she groaned as she followed the sound to her phone.

"What?" She said sharply as she picked up her phone.

"Woahhh! I just wanted to see if you needed any help from your nurse-friend." She said chuckling.

"No Mil, I'm okay, just tired... Can I sleep now?" Nat said and she put her phone down before she got an answer. She put down her phone and pulled her blanket over her, she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep right on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Boom!_

Nat's body was sent flying across the room, she groaned and tried to get up, grabbing onto whatever was near her.

 _Boom!_

Nat was thrown again and she hit the wall. She decided to wait for a couple of minutes before she tried to move, only issue, she couldn't. She tried to move and she felt a burning pain erupt down her side. She needed to find Matthew. She pulled herself up and found her way over to the coffee table, she felt around for her phone and finally found the square piece of technology and held the button as she said, "Call Matthew.". The phone rang multiply times before going to answer phone, she groaned with a mix of anger and worry. She decided to press the button again and said, "Call Mildrew." The phone rang three times before she heard a voice on the other side.

"Nat? Are you okay?" Mildrew asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to find Matthew. Please say you have heard from him." Nat said desperately.

"I'm coming round. I'll get you sorted whilst we find out about Matthew." Mildrew said softly and Nat tried to protest but Mildrew had already hung up.

Nat heard a knock on the door and sprung up and ran to the door, stopping before answering so that she could compose herself. She swung open the door to see Mildrew.

"Oh." She sighed and Mildrew looked offended.

"I know I haven't got any makeup on but surely I don't look that bad." Mildrew said with a tone of playful annoyance, "Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to tell." she added chuckling.

"I thought you might have been Matt." Nat said running her hands through her hair.

"Like I know you're best mates and everything but that is not that normal, something in your basic human nature should put yourself before others." Mildrew said knitting her eyebrows together.

"Even my twin?" Nat said sighing, knowing she shouldn't be telling anyone and she could safely assume that Mildrew was confused so she continued, "My parents... our parents, well, they weren't liked. Lots of dodgy deals, lots of enemies. They received a fair few threats but they received this one, this one which made them split, each taking one child, my mother took me. Whomever it was who left the threat, found us. They wanted to leave a message so created identical accidents, which turned both Matthew and I blind. Our parents apparently never saw the link and get the message so I assume the person who left the threat just gave up and killed them both. Matt and I were reunited through orphanages. So we need to find Matthew. Now."

Mildrew took a moment to take in this information and slowly nodded before realising it was a wasted gesture, "Yeah...sure... I'll go and look around." Mildrew then got up to leave and Nat quickly shouted out, "Explosions! Look at the warehouses the exploded. Don't question me. Just do it." and Mildrew immediately obeyed, she had learnt from when she first met Nat at Star Labs.

Nat was worried sick. She was pacing her apartment, running her hands through her hair and tugging at her oversized shirt. She thought she heard somebody enter the building but it turned out to just be a leaf rustling on the window. She began to mutter to herself to calm down when she actually did hear somebody open her door, she whipped her body around to look at the door.

"Matthew!" She shouted running up to him and embracing him, "I was so worried! Don't ever do that again." She said holding him away at arm length by his shoulders and then pulling him back into a hug, "How badly are you hurt?"

"Not bad, not bad at all, I promise, you can even smell it, I was protected from the blast by somebody else's body." Matthew said as he shrugged and Nat allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

Nat pulled back quickly and wiped away the tear. She rushed over to a map, grabbing a red pen on the way. She felt around the map and marked on the location of the explosions with a small red cross. She then ran her finger, point to point, like a dot to dot.

"That's it!" She exclaimed and Mildrew knitted her eyebrows to ask for an explanation before realising it was useless.

"Excuse me?" Mildrew said at the exact same time that Matthew said, "What?"

She rolled her eyes and began to connect the dots. Creating a shape. She then grabbed Matthew's hand and traced the line she just drew. Both Matthew and Mildrew's jaws dropped and Nat beamed with realisation.

"It like an hourglass. Obviously trying to send a message..." Nat said thinking out loud, she suddenly hit the board with her hand, "There! That's the base." she exclaimed and Mildrew jumped, eventually, they were both nodding in understanding ways.

"Tomorrow. We will go there tomorrow. Give me a day to find the location and you can research what we are dealing with. Mildrew, keep on standby, things could get nasty and we may need you." Matthew said in a confident tone and Nat chuckled at how bossy her brother could be. Mildrew put her thumbs up and sighed in annoyance at herself for always forgetting that.

"Anyway, why are we all in my apartment. It is the smallest!" Nat said throwing her arms up.

"And the most horrible. I mean, you have a dirty, what I assume used to be white, carpet, brick walls, nothing works." Mildrew said chuckling but they all knew it was true.

"Well I'm blind so I have an excuse, you on the other hand do not!" Nat said as she chuckled and playfully punched Mildrew's arm. Then, Mildrew playfully protested and ended up leaving the building with Matthew. As soon as she heard them leave the building, she began to research the location to discover everything she could.

Nat was researching the location and all of its possible addresses when she came across something. It was the person place for a criminal mastermind to base them self. An abandoned science lab. Materials to make weapons, drugs, whatever they needed! She eventually found her phone and got hold of Matthew.

"Matt! I know where they are based! You know that old Science Lab? The one that used to make the chemicals for school..." Nat went quiet for a bit but then was shocked back into the conversation by Matthew shouting down the phone, "And those probably used to blind us... yeah, that lab, I think that is where they are based. I'm on my way now." And before Matthew could protest, she hung up.

She quickly got changed into her all black and ran out of the apartment. She knew the way exactly, she had visited there for tests so many times. She jumped over a bench that she could smell in her way and slid under another. Eventually she was there. She took a deep breath and went in. She couldn't hear anyone so she never stopped.

Thump, thump, thump

A heartbeat. She heard it and stopped but it was too late. Before she knew it she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and a bag be placed over her head. She felt her eyelids close as she slowly passed out.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Barry asked frantically, "Can she hear us?"

Suddenly Matthew barged through the door, "Nat? Is Nat here?" He shouted sounding worried.

"Er... yeah... and you are?" Cisco asked slowly.

"Matthew Murdock. Daredevil. Nat's twin brother." Matthew responds quickly.

"What she never told us about yo-" Barry began to say but was cut off by a scream. A scream that sent chills down the spine of everybody in the room.

Barry whipped around his head to see Nat sat bolt upright, screaming, just screaming.

"Nat?" Matt said rushing over to her, "Odharnait?" He said as he got to her, " Odharnait Sabia Aislin Aileas Bronte O'Boyle can you hear me?" And when he said this, any doubt Barry had about Matt being her twin disappeared.

Caitlin looked up, her eyes full of concern, "She's in a hallucination. And not a normal one. This would have had to have been a meta-humans job. A meta-human with the ability to control your mind so you re-live one moment over and over again." Barry felt his eyes well up a little in sympathy for Nat, she was only small and scrawny, muscular, but weak-looking all the same.

Suddenly, Nat let out this horrifying, blood curdling screech and began to scratch at her eyes.

"I... I know what she is seeing." Matt said, his own eyes brimming.

"What." Barry found himself snapping.

"The moment she saw her mother's neck snapped and had acid thrown in her eyes." Matt says and Barry finds his own eyes tearing up.


End file.
